


Nick & Takeo - #25 - Quitting

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #25 of 50</p><p>Time to get to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #25 - Quitting

Nick jerked awake when Takeo put a cup down on the desk beside his head. He sat up and glanced around, disoriented, before focusing on Takeo. Takeo was not wearing his military uniform for once, but instead a pair of slacks and a button-down. "Did you sleep at your desk?"

"No," Nick said, rubbing the palm of his left hand over his eyes and glancing out the window. The sun was out, bright with early morning rays. "Maybe. What time is it?"

"Oh-six-hundred," Takeo said. He put down a sack on the desk beside Nick's, then leaned back against and faced him as Nick ran his automail hand through his hair, sticking it up at even odder angles.

"Shit," Nick said. He opened his eyes and looked blearily down at the cup Takeo had set beside his head. "Is that coffee?" Without even waiting for an answer he took a swig and exhaled contentedly. "Takeo, you're a godsend."

"I can't believe you never went home last night," Takeo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "These rogue medicinal alchemists really got under your skin, didn't they?"

"They're killing people with fake medicine," Nick said. "They're disguising their desire to kill with the intentions of healing." He looked at the folders he'd fallen asleep over and shoved them into a haphazard pile to the side of the desk.  
"They're targeting State Alchemists, Takeo. You and Mustang are targets."

"*General* Mustang," Roy said as he walked into the main office, past the empty desks and into his private office. Takeo straightened and saluted, but Nick didn't get up.

"It's Saturday," Nick called, leaning back in his chair. "We're off the clock, Mustang." He looked over at Takeo. "It *is* Saturday, right?"

Takeo nodded. "Last time I checked."

"Well then, clock back in, we've got another dead State Alchemist." Roy called irritably. He appeared in the doorway of his office, having left his military jacket on the back of his chair. "What are you two still doing here?"

Takeo and Nick looked at each other, and Nick got to his feet in a hurry. "Where're we going?"

"I'm going nowhere," Roy said, looking tired. "You two are going to the south end of Central." He rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Elsie's going to meet you there."

"What about Talvi, boss?" Takeo asked as Nick holstered his weapon and cast about for his military jacket. Finding it balled up under the desk, he unrolled it and hung the wrinkled jacket on the back of his chair.

"She's not at the barracks," Roy said. "I presume she had plans this weekend." He looked pointedly at Nick, and Nick looked at Takeo. "Are you expecting the wrinkles to magically disappear, Elric?"

"That's what I'm hoping, General Mustang." Nick said. "Sir."

"I'm going to have Colonel Hawkeye teach you to do your laundry." Roy said thoughtfully. Then he looked between Nick and Takeo. "Why are you still here?"

"Going!" Nick said, grabbing his coffee and several of his folders, stuffing them into his satchel as he and Takeo made for the door.

"You two better come back with some results," Roy called after them. "I'm getting tired of coming in to work to another dead State Alchemist!"

"Yes sir," Takeo said as the door closed behind them. Nick and Takeo exchanged a look in the hallway, before setting off toward the exit at the end of the building.

"You ever think about finding a job that's less hours and lower stress?" Nick asked speculatively, slipping the shoulder strap of the satchel over his head. "And not with Mustang barking at us every single minute of the day?"

Takeo shook his head. "Nope. You?"

Nick grinned. "Not a chance."


End file.
